


Hello Roomy

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based lightly off a tv show called personal taste, Ben is Not Gay, Rating subject to change, Rey is a furniture maker, Romantic Comedy, Roomates, Temporary rey and hux, Virgin Rey, ben is an contractor, enamies to lovers, rey thinks ben is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Nima has everything she has ever wanted a handsome boyfriend and her own furniture building business and her best friend as a roommate who is engaged until one day she gets dumped for no reason. She figures to cheer herself by going to her friends wedding who’s marrying her mystery guy. She accidentally runs into a very rude and handsome ben solo a building contractor she hates him on sight for his arrogance she later finds out her former boyfriend is the groom to her friend and creates embarrassment heartbroken she swears men away with her happily married friend rose on her side. She mistakenly thinks ben solo is gay and he becomes her new roommate because her friend rose convinces her having a gay roommate is in. But upon seeing rey Ben gets other ideas but let’s her think he’s gay just to stay near her





	1. Chapter 1

_He never meant to be rude to the beautiful brunette that ran into him. He was in a bad mood that day. His mortal enemy and competitor Armitage  Hux he couldn’t stand the weasel. Hux made sure to rub it in his face the contract that he won. He immediately tried to apologize until he got a good look and her beauty rooted him to the spot._

_Dark hair, golden skin, hazel eyes and a mouth that was pink and perfect not to mention a slender body that curved in the right places. Her small breast perfect. She was wearing jeans and a tank that looks like it had paint splattered on it. His mouth went dry lord this women was gorgeous before he had said rudely WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! She looked at him her hazel eyes shooting sparks at him “RUDE MUCH!” She said before running away._

_Ugh great he thought now she thinks I’m an asshole technically most thought that. But for some reason he wanted to apologize to her. She was a Tomboy but still pretty._

_Later_

_He spotted her again after the presentation it turned out she was there to sell homemade furniture he admired her work. It was pretty and well made the girl had talent. But some of what she made was impractical and useless. “Do you need anything sir?” She asked. “Umm no I came here to apologize for my rudeness.” She looked down then in his eyes. “Oh okay your forgiven.” She smiles sweetly. Maybe this guy wasn’t that bad after all she thought._

_He smiled back charmed by her lovely smile. He looked around “your furniture is nice.”_

_“It’s nicely made you have a talent with wood.” Wow this guy really wasn’t that much of an ass as she thought.  She grinned proud “thank you” she said. Ben was honest to a t his dad always taught him that.  “But some of it seems a bit impractical.” Her smile fades “excuse me!”_

_“Well” he explained “I would never use this.” He looked at the combination desk and vanity mirror.  She took offense “it’s great for when your single sir! You can get your work done and get ready for a date at the same time.” He found her temper cute her cheeks were flushed it made her look adorable. “Yes but your bathroom is for that” He told her smirking. “This just makes people lazier!”  He said_

_Rey bristled at the hot arrogant guy ugh why is the rude ones always so fucking gorgeous damnit and his hair is even better then hers. “Well some have looked at this desk loved it!” his expressive dark eyes a light as he chuckled “but no one has bought it.” He said knowingly._

_“They.....they will eventually!” Rey thought it was time for this guy to go. “I think sir if your not buying my furniture then you should leave!” He just smirked arrogantly ugh she wanted to slap that handsome face! She watched him walk away. Again why were the handsome ones rude and arrogant. Ugh she took back her previous thought that this guy wasn’t an ass!_

_She saw her boyfriend Armie coming she brightened up “Hey” she said. He smiled “Umm hi darling.” He looked around “did you sell anything yet!” She just smiled brightly “no not yet but I’ve had quite a few people come and look.” He put his hand on her shoulder “that’s great rey.  I’ll see you tonight at le shays.” She brightened “Okay”_

_Later she called rose told her where Armie was taking her to dinner. “oh my god le shays that’s where proposals are usually made rey!” Rose said excitingly. Rey grinned big. She had been with her boyfriend Armie for the past five years. They meant while she was still in college she was nineteen Armitage Hux was twenty five at the time. They hit it off because both were originally from london. She was so happy she didn’t thank of the rude ben solo the rest of the day._

_Rey was on cloud nine even when she sold very few furniture._

_Later she was in the elevator with none other then Ben solo who turned out to be a building contractor. Like her soon to be husband armitage. She started but decided she wouldn’t let the arrogant asshole put her in a bad mood especially not with her boyfriend of five years finally purposing tonight._

_His  partner who was openly bi sexual , best friend, and business partner. Poe Dameron joined him “so no contract we lost!” Poe said.  Ben rolled his eyes and hissed yes! Poe sniffed in that way that Ben found irritating. Especially with the small pretty brunette on the other side. “Will you stop that! Dameron!” He said and of course poe fucking played it up. “Oh come on babe no need for the attitude” he told him rubbing his hands up and down Bens arm. Aaaarg Ben rolled his eyes. Rey looked at them both and then giggled as she walked out of the elevator. “Gee thanks a lot poe!” Ben said glaring at him. Poe just laughed as he followed him out of the building._

_Poe flirted with anything that was human and that sometimes actually included him but only as a joke it wasn’t serious because ben wasn’t like that he liked only the opposite sex._

**That night**

Rey waited for Armie in anticipation. The restaurant was fancy.  Rose insisted rey wear a nice skirt and blouse. Armitage came in looking a bit nervous. “Hi darling.” He said not Looking at her. They ordered and ate then he said after.... “Rey we have been together for a long time” 

“Yes! Armie I know” she said her hazel eyes bright in anticipation. Now was the time he was going to ask her. She felt utter happiness in the five years they were together Armie was sweet and attentive willing to wait until she was ready for sex. She figured after the proposal tonight she would finally give her virginity to him.

His kisses before were chaste and gentle eventually passionate. Plus she would suck his cock as well, it pleased Armie and rey aimed to please.

 Her Armie was a good man a patient man well tonight she would blow his mind. She thought. Excitement bursting through her. It was almost ruined when thoughts of the handsome stranger popped into her head the tall frame and dark eyes and that mouth. Wait what, why  the hell did he pop up when her boyfriend was about to propose! Rey shook the thoughts of the stranger away.

“Rey....” he took a breath and took her hand in his. “Yes Armie!” She answered her fingers curling in his.  “I think we should break up!” Reys eyes widened “what!” 

“Come on rey, we have been together five years and all you have ever allowed was kisses!” Rey grew cold towards him. She felt a pain in her chest.  “You agreed to wait armitage to let me make that decision!” 

“Yes I....I know rey, but I...I thought it would be sooner to take our relationship to the next level!” She stood up tears coming “I thought you were going to propose!” Armitage looked around embarrassed. “Well I wasn’t rey especially when you didn’t bother to let our...our relationship go any further then teenagers making out!” Her hazel eyes alight with anger. She took her water and threw it at his face! “Teenagers! You bastard all those kisses wasted because you couldn’t wait to get in my fucking pants!” With that she walked away. 

She called up her old highschool friend and business partner finn. “Hey you up for drinks!”  Finn was sweet and a really good friend. She never had much of that when her mother died in a tragic accident. That caused her father to grow distant and cold she spent most of her high school years on her own raising herself. Finn and rose were family to her. 

Ugh her day was a nightmare first the handsome stranger named Ben was rude and he insulted  her beautiful furniture she worked hard on now her perfect boyfriend turned out to be a loser ugh! Even though the stranger was probably right about the desk vanity combo she reluctantly admitted to herself. 

Finn has had a thing for rey ever since highschool but she ignored it and put him in the friendzone especially after she meant that prick Armitage Hux. While in college. He could not wait to meet her for drinks she sounded upset on the phone probably due to that ass hux! Well he would be her man if she wants a shoulder to cry on. 

Thst night at the bar

Rey drank while finn watched her break down crying calling hux a bastard putting her arm around him y....youmhyyy buddddy r...right!” She slurred. “Yeah I am rey but I could be more!” She leaned close murmuring my best friend tears in her beautiful eyes. She puckered her lips as finn looked at them and tried to kiss her but she vomited in his lap. He took her to a nearest cheap motel. 

Where she passed out. “W...we could be more!” He whispered bending down and kissing her lips awkwardly he quickly stepped back then took a breath and kissed her again. Until she opened her eyes wide WHAT THE HELL FINN! Rey I ...I love you and he tried to get on top of her she pushed him away IIIII CANT BELIEVE YOUUUU I THOUGHT YOUUUU WERE MY FRIEND YOU TRAITOR. 

I am he said his voice raised but I want more! Finn already had his shirt off. Rey proceeds to kick at him yelling traitor and pervert! 

_Ben_

Him and Poe were having a drink when the other partner are self proclaimed as Ben thought because of his former next door neighbor who is seventeen and also proclaimed she would marry him at six years old. He never felt anything for her. But brotherly affection. Jack benson was twenty one  that’s why he’s self proclaimed that and he’s always liked Jess! 

He challenged him to a drinking contest Ben initially didn’t want to but then he thought of armitage and not only did the ass win the bid! But he also claimed to be engaged to a beautiful woman. To top that off he overheard a second call from the pretty furniture maker rey say armitage was going to propose. That puzzled him when armitage bragged about being engaged already. 

So he drank and as always with jack who said “I gotten better solo! If I win you will date my princess and not hurt her anymore!” Ben just smiled knowing he would not lose. Later he carried a drunk jack to a motel after being vomited on. Ugh he thought. Jack suddenly woke up begging him to date Jessika. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Jack in no shirt and just his underwear! On the bed. 

Thats when he saw her... the pretty furniture girl rey. Kicking the shit out of some dark skinned fella yelling traitor and pervert! He chuckled amused. Rey had her hair down and tangled she looked like she’s recently drank likely smelled like a brewery as well.  Why was she here ben thought. Then he heard the sorted story. Apparently armitage who was always in a habit about having all kinds of women. She got dumped. 

Then his eyes widened as a half naked jack came out clinging to him telling not to break his heart shit he thought. Rey looked her eyes wide “y...you!”  Then she pointed at him and jack  smirking suggestively “what no no!” He said “it’s not what your thinking.” Ben felt the need to correct her suggestive thoughts. 

Ben frowned , Then he said rather severely “let me go jack!” And quickly walked away jack on the floor drunk and crying.  He saw rey comfort the guy which annoyed him. 

 Mr Ben solo was gay and totally a player rey thought comforting the poor half naked muscled man. As he cried on her shoulder she knew all to well about being dumped. 

Later she walked out and met ben again she thought about the other guy poe as well and said “must have been difficult for you.” Ben turned towards her narrowing his eyes. Rey pointed towards the room a half naked jack was in. “Oh that no not difficult at all!” He said “Ive been through this before with that ass!” She just rolled her eyes and whistled for a taxi.

”well I’ll see ya mate!” She told him getting in the taxi driving away with a Ben that was red faced. 

Why in the hell did he run into the pretty woman under odd and difficult circumstances ugh he thought as he flagged down a taxi. To go home he had a big day tomorrow. 

Damn she was pretty he thought despite her obviously being a tomboy. She was sure as hell  a cute one. And her eyes were a mix of brown gold and green. Plus that pretty mouth and feisty attitude shit Ben thought he was attracted to her. The  former girlfriend of his foe. Who he’s beginning to suspect is a cheating asshole like his father Benedict hux.

 

NOTES

HI THIS IS LIGHTLY BASED OFF OF A VERY LOVELY KOREAN TV SHOW THAT IS CALLED PERSONAL TASTE 

COMMENT SEND A KUDOS AND BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE GUYS

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bazine liked to think of herself as a rational person over the last few  years she has stayed with her friend rey nima because she had no other place to stay and rey was always sweet. They meant their senior year in highschool she had just moved their in England.  

She couldn’t believe rey had a man like Benedict Huxs son for a boyfriend and wasn’t sleeping with him. But it gave her the opportunity to make herself more available sexually to armitage. He was handsome and rich both she found appealing in men. They always got her everything she wanted. 

Despite knowing this would hurt rey. She slept with hux behind her back. Not understanding why rey wasn’t sleeping with him. The girl was with Armie for five years and all he got was dates and kissed a blow job every now and then my god they were adults not teenagers. But she kept it hidden. Rey came in and cried with rose that Armie broke up with her. Baz was relieved at least armitage knew to cut ties. Because they were getting married.

“That son of a bitch!” Rose said angrily.  Rey changed the subject and that made her feel easier. “So I’m going to your wedding Baz in a knock out dress be sure to have the bouquet ready for me to catch.” Rey told her overly optimistic.

She honestly felt sorry for rey but could not feel guilty about armitage because she gave him what he really wanted which was everything and now she was about to have her dreams come true. That included a big house and money! She smiled dreamily at the thought.   

Baz put an hand on her shoulder “you do that.” Rey piped up “so what time is the wedding?” Baz froze up and gave her a later time on purpose so she would show up after she and Armie was married. Rey hugged her signing “I’m glad you were serious about this one he must be quite a guy.” Baz patted her back uneasily damn it armitage should have come clean ugh. Told her about them. 

Later her phone rang while rey was singing and dancing as Baz pretended to smile brightly and laugh she gave rose the excuse she had to take this. Baz was a secretary to the famous contractor mr fairfax. So she was on call most of the time. So that was her excuse. She answered “armitage I thought you told her about us!” She hissed angry. “I tried but had water thrown in my face baby.” Baz signed ugh “don’t worry I told her the wrong time of our wedding so when she shows we will already be married.” 

“Okay I love you future Mrs. Hux.” She smiled “I love you too.” And hung up. Smiling rose smiled as well at her. “Your mystery fiancé.” Rose said. Only hearing the I love you too from bazine. She laughed “Yep” she answered. And proceeded to have a great time in her last time at reys home. It was a uniquely designed home that Rey’s dad a even more famous building designer built for his beloved wife and daughter rey. 

Loads of building contractors wanted in the place but rey would never allow it. Accept her but that was because they were friends. She refused to feel guilty about armitage rey wasn’t giving him what he needed. She was.

After their girls party and bachelorette party for her. She went to her room for the last time. To sleep it was her wedding day tomorrow. Bazine smiled she was getting her dream man. 

**The next day**

Finn was in trouble he thought these guys were legit so he took 10 grand from rey. But it turned out to be a scam and her home was put up as callateral, plus he had to say goodbye to his grandma who he was currently staying with  and run. Rey was ignoring his calls after what he tried to do. Ugh he thought frustrated. Why had he thought rey would ever think of him as more then a friend. 

Rey woke up to a notice about Finns dealings “what the hell!” Her father would kill her. She called Finns number several times. Then she called his grandma. “Oh my god the asshole.” She decided to deal with Finn later she had a wedding to get to. She wore a cute short white dress that showed her figure to perfection it was off the shoulder so she put a jacket over it. Rey could clean up when she wanted to. 

 

Rose showed up in a pink dress that showed her curves off. “Wow if I wasn’t happily married to my hot cop husband I’d be into you.” She said wiggling her eyebrows. Rey laughed “Come on if we take this route we will be early.” Rose drove as rey showed her the short cut to the wedding chapel where Baz was getting married.

Armitage sent him an invitation to his wedding, Ben smirked he should have known armitage was playing with two women he looked at the picture of armitages wife to be. She was pretty but typical not like a certain brunette with lovely hazel eyes and slim but curvy body not to mention golden skin and a cute bridge of freckles across her nose. He looked at the picture of the couple bazine netal she looked fake whereas rey was real like sunshine. He spotted her she was pulling off her jacket she looked....damn this rey cleaned up nice when she wanted to ben thought looking over her body.

She got there. She Saw him....Ben solo he was having his tie straightened by Poe Dameron “oh my will you look at that.” Rose looked “who’s that?” Rose asked rey whispered out loud “that’s ben solo!” Rose looked at her “you mean the rude asshole! That insulted your furniture!” Rey shook her head “the one and only. Also he’s gay.” Rose opened her mouth “how do you know.” Rey told her about the elevator incident and with poe calling him babe and the young muscled guy that he broke up with.” Rose looked and said “wow he’s handsome what a waste on women that find him attractive to bad he likes men.” 

Rey snorted unladylike “he’s totally an asshole and player just look at the broken hearted younger guy in that motel room.” Rose just laughed “yeah but rey, he is still handsome.” Rey blushed and admitted  reluctantly how handsome ben solo was. 

 Let’s just go see the bride.”  Rey said in enthusiastic anticipation.

That’s when rey froze her mouth open in shock it was a picture enlarged of bazine and armitage. Rose saw it and said out loud “what the hell!”

Rey drew closer and looked at the montage of photos of them. Her face froze no expression. As if something was drawing her, she walked up the isle seeing the bride and groom. Rose calling after her. Bazines eyes widened she pulled the vail covering her face and turned trying to hide. How had rey gotten here at this time with armitage standing there his mouth agape. 

Ben just sat back and watched the spectacle as the woman walked up that isle. In shock she had no clue about armitages cheating.  Poe nudging him “this should be entertaining don’t ya think babe.” Ben just watched silently but could not help but feel bad for the small pretty brunette rey. 

She turned the bride around and raised her vail. “So this....this is why you dumped me!” Rey told armitage without looking at him. She wouldn’t in fact “y...ou could have just said something!” Rey told them calmly with tears in her eyes her heart breaking. 

  She had accepted  it when armitage broke up with her mainly because she thought he was right it was her. She did act like a teenager dating, when they were grown adults, but she also thought he understood her reasons for waiting to sleep with him. But it turned out he dumped her not only because she wouldn’t sleep with him but he cheated!

”Rey” Baz said standing her ground. “I’m not ashamed that I slept with armitage I gave him what he needed.” Rose reached out enraged slapping Baz hard in the face. While rey shakenly backed out sobbing.

“How could you why reys boyfriend Baz you’ve pretty much had men all over the place why reys huh!” Baz went red with embarrassment mainly because it was true. “So what!” Rose started to raise her hand again to hit bazine. When armitage grabbed her wrist. “Please stop it ladies.” Rose wrenched her wrist out of the weasels hold she never did like Armitage Hux!

“Yes please rose I...I think we should just leave!” Rey said brokenly. Then she looked at them Baz and armitage. “I wish you happiness.” And with that promptly walked out. With rose in tow. Armitage and bazine looked around at their friends in looking on in disapproval. 

Ben swallowed he felt bad for her. Seeing rey cry gave him weird vibes he looked at hux disapprovingly how could he even call himself a fucking man when he screwed over that girl rey was he blind rey was beautiful maybe not in a classic way but beautiful just the same. Poe had to remind him of the other reason he was at this monstrosity of a wedding anyway. Mr fairfax the man miss netal worked for. 

He saw hux rudely tell the preacher to get on with it with Baz jerking away telling him not to fucking touch her.  This was armitage fault Bazine thought he should’ve told rey!

Poe laughed “I have never been so entertained in my life!” He kept laughing. Ben didn’t laugh. He felt bad for rey. Armitage cluckholded her and frankly he didn’t understand why armitage dumped rey for bazine. Rey was far better, he thought and she was sweet. He could not help but admire that she wasn’t going crazy although he thought she was likely screaming inside.

Then an intercom came on throughout the chapel  which had poe laughing harder. “I CANT BELIEVE YOU REY! THAT ASS DATED YOU FOR FIVE YEARS THEN PROCEEDED TO MARRY YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU WOULD NOT GIVE HIM ANY! PLUS THE BRIDE HAS HAD SO MANY MEN I LOST COUNT  WAS THE LAST ONE ABOUT A MONTH AGO!” Bazine went bright red which frankly was unbecoming for her features. Dropped her bouquet. While hux looked at her asking just how many men! Bazine seethed at him and said “none of your business.

 

The owner of the chapel came up and proceeded to grab at rose’s son who turned on the microphone. “Get your hands off my child” rose told him. She herself drew him away. And walked out with rey. Who was crying. They stopped when they saw armitage and bazine. “Happy Now” Baz accused looking at rey. She took off with armitage chasing her. “I...m very sorry rey told her softly as she stopped in front of her former friend and walked away with Rose in tow.

”Do you want me to drive you home. Rey rose said softly. N....no I need to walk for awhile.” Rose put her son in her vehicle and drove away.

Ben went after mr fairfax to woo him to accept his company’s bid for a new apartment complex hux won the last contract he would not win this one. He did get to talk to the man “I’ll think about it” fairfax had told him. He was on his way home when he saw rey he had to come to a stop adruptly because she was slowly crossing the street. His heart ached for her because he saw her crying as she walked across. He didn’t like the feeling seeing this girl cry having that affect on him.  It made him want to kill armitage for causing rey pain. Christ he was attracted to her. And he didn’t even know her. 

That night he couldn’t get her out of his thoughts as he went to sleep. 

**The next night**

He woke up to a call from poe. “Hey I have an idea buddy.” Thank god it wasn’t babe this time. Ben thought. Poe was openly gay but well his sexualality was bi sexual. He liked the ladies too. Plus Poe had the looks and charm. Which made him arrogant and pompous Ben thought. “What is it.” Ben said taking a breath. “You heard of a place called hope right.” Of course he’s heard of that place. The famous builder designed the place for his wife and child. 

“Yes of course poe I’ve  heard of it.”  Poe said “we could base our new building design off of that.” 

“If I could say woo the daughter we could be in!” Ben rolled his eyes “Poe no one has ever even been in that place are even knows what miss Nima looks like.” 

“They say the mother Lisa was a beauty I’m pretty sure her daughter is as well.” 

Ben just huffed “then pursue her , but I won’t be around to get you out  when the  shit hits the fan!” Poe grinned hung up on Ben. Not listening as usual And proceeded to drive to the place. Hope he read the house was a beautiful distinct design it was at night. 

Rey was so depressed she went through loads of ice cream and other junk food while calling the psychic hot line. The woman told her love would come at her door. She laughed loudly. She heard her doorbell wring she got up and walked to it in pants and a hoodie. She opened the door to a smiling Poe with flowers. She looked at him “you were at the wedding!” That was all she said when poe ran. “Hey!” She yelled. Then shrugged her shoulders and walked back in and proceeded to continue eating. That was weird she thought.

Poe called ben “shit Ben miss Nima was that girl at huxs wedding rey!” That got Bens attention. “I’ll go there tomorrow poe.” Poe hung up and drove home. Well now things were complicated he thought. Ben went by the place the next day but she was not home the place was beautiful he thought. Her father famous designer now professor Paul Nima.

**A week later**

Rey has been tracking down finn the past week. Finally she spotted him. He ran, she ran after him. Ben just got out of his car when he saw her run by after a dark skinned fella. “Finn you ass come back here!” She yelled. He decided to help her finn was running around the corner when he blocked him. “There....you....are!” Rey said breathing hard. Then she spotted Ben “you!” She said. But then her attention went back to finn. Later she was at a restaurant. Where finn confessed with rey hitting him in the back of the head. 

It also had ben struck with an idea rey needed money, maybe he could stay in her extra room and pay rent. Later they meant up. Rey at first said no. Rose took her in a corner while ben waited.

”rey this is perfect!” Rose told her. “Ben is gay so you don’t have to worry about him ya know wanting that!” Rey looked back at Ben took a breath she needed the money. “Alright okay.” They come up with a contract. To say ben was shocked at what he overheard was an understatement what gay! Shit they thought he was gay! Shit shit shit he wasn’t gay! In fact his last break up was with Melissa a year ago. She started talking marriage and he wasn’t ready. 

Rey looked at him standing in overalls with a tank underneath showing her shoulders and glistening golden skin. He felt himself get semi hard. Damn she looked gorgeous ugh! What kept him from blurting he wasn’t gay plus proving it to rey! In a way that would be pleasurable for both of them.  Was what she said before they signed the rental agreement. “If you weren’t gay I wouldn’t let you anywhere near my home!” It was what kept his mouth shut.

”i need a place to stay and if I didn’t likewise!” He countered back rey in his face. Before he even realized it. His eyes went to her lips ugh he thought. She also smelled of flowery body wash and cedar also sweat because she had been working, ugh why did she have to smell so fucking good.  They quickly sat away from eachother. Rey side eyeing him to bad he was gay she thought because ben solo was big and very attractive. 

Ben left “I will be here with my things tomorrow.” Rey looked at him and smiled “okay see you later ben” she said as she walked in and went straight to her shop. 

Ben called poe “I’m in.” He told him. “Oh my god that’s great so how did you charm her.” Ben smirked “I didn’t” he told him. “She thinks I’m Gay!”  He heard laughter on his phone.

Later Poe met him at the nearby cafe near their office. Ben signed “it was the only way I could even step in the place.” Poe laughed wow he said. “I’ll only staying temporarily!” Ben said with a glare. Poe was still laughing “okay sure....

 

“By the way when I saw her she looked terrible but I understand she would after what armitage did to her!” Poe said sadly.

 Ben sat back. “She didn’t look bad when I saw her.” Ben managed to take her picture. Rey looked really good in fact with her pretty hair pulled up with loose strands around her pretty face a tank and coveralls with splashes of paint. 

“Damn” Poe said “maybe I should’ve stuck around.” Ben was quick to tell him “no!”  Poe raised an eyebrow at that. Possessive much poe thought with a smirk.  Something told him ben found rey nima attractive. Oh my this was going to be entertaining he thought. For the past ten years ben rarely was interested in women in  fact only about two he had a serious relationship with one was venessa which was short lived and the last one Melissa. Equally short lived. 

It was Rare that women interested his friend. Even more interesting was rey wasn’t usually Bens type.

He also knew that Ben was not gay as well because he was very active sexually with both venessa and Melissa plus Bens college years were full of parties and hook ups. Also again this girl rey was not Bens usual type. Poe smiled this was interesting.

The next day poe and Ben came at the time set. Rose kept looking at both of them. She was quite cute poe thought to bad she was married. Rose and rey sat across ben and Poe.

Rey had her arms crossed. It was after showing the room. Which was actually very nice. “I ordered some Chinese if you would like to stay poe.” Rey told him smiling sweetly which made poe smile back. Ben looked at him  his eyebrow raised. “Umm sure.” Rose piped in and asked “so how long have you two been together.” Rey looked at Ben “Umm yes.” She said. Poe put his arm around ben “ten years we have known eachother.” Ben shoved his arm away. Rey grinned “You seem very affectionate Poe,Towards your boyfriend.” Bens eyes widened and he put his face in his hands ugh he wanted so bad to say he wasn’t gay!

Poe laughed then froze and said what? 

“I need to talk to you poe.” Ben said with gritted teeth standing up and Poe followed him Poe laughed out loud after he explained  “oh my god! They think we are...” 

“shut up ben said and yes and I’m telling them the truth!” He couldn’t stand this her thinking he was gay. That’s when poe quickly said “no ben you can’t!” Then said out loud hugging Ben close “I love you!” Gah Ben said pushing him away. Rather roughly!

Poe later created a sob story of how his Benny didn’t want his mom to know his preference both Rey and rose comforted him. As Ben got up annoyed and went outside. Rey went outside sat next to him on the porch “I’m sorry you have to keep your sexual preferences from your mom ben” she said touching his shoulder softly he almost groaned at her touch aaarg he thought rey was really sweet, she smelled good and she was pretty.

She smiled and said “did I ever tell you welcome ben.” Ben looked at rey as she softly smiled she looked so very pretty he thought as she laid her head on his shoulder “welcome roomie.” She said.

Ben huffed looking down at this little woman he was tempted to kiss her hair and lay his head on hers but he didn’t he just let her lay her head on his shoulder liking the feeling.

 

NOTES

WELL BEN IS MOVED IN AND REY THINKS SHES GOT THE PERFECT GAY BESTIE RUH OH LET THE SHANANGINS BEGIN GUYS 😈 COMMENT SEND KUDOS AND BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben went to work for the day and rey started building a shelf for rose’s online store. It helped make the extra money. Ben felt content that day because of rey laying her head on his shoulder and being sweet not to mention looking sweet.

Last night was unexpectedly pleasant. And the feeling he got was comfort he found he liked it. His content was ruined by a pissed Jessika stomping her foot with jack at her side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you moved ben!” Ben just looked her in the eyes and said “because it’s none of your concern Jessika now go away I have to get to work!” Jess wined saying why and his future wife deserves to know. With jack of course saying yeah! Ben signed annoyed “first Jessika I’ve told you time and time again you’re not my future wife! And I don’t think of you that way!” 

Jessika cried and wined until poe came in “Jesus just leave Jess!” She walked out in a huff. Ben thanked poe and they got to work.

Rey spent the day finishing up the shelf. She heard the doorbell ring and went to it. Finn has been sent away to his aunt. It was men looking over her place. “Look I was never involved with Finns dealings” but she pulled ten thousand in cash to pay these guys. “Thank you kindly miss nima.” Rey put her chin up and told them “yes! Now leave!” 

The guys walked away satisfied. Damn finn ugh she thought. Thank god for rose’s home business and Bens rent. Ben came home that evening. “Hi” she greeted him with a smile. They had decided as long as they are roomies they would get along. “Hello” He said tired. “Come rey said I cooked.” They sat and ate. Rey was a good cook ben thought the food delicious. But he nearly laughed out loud at how she ate. 

She didn’t eat like most women he encountered like they were birds. Rey stuffed her face it was amusing. He finished and went in his room. When he saw reys phone vibrate rey looked at it before answering a soft sad look on her face she answered it. “What do you want armitage!” She said. That made ben angry she shouldn’t have answered her phone. They were broken up.

“Your what! Outside Armie she said softly Closing her eyes “Fine whatever!” She hung up. He came out “rey do not go to him understand!” 

The doorbell rang Ben shook his head “don’t go to him are answer it rey!” The doorbell rang again rey looked at it and him. Then she said “I’m sorry ben but I....I want to hear why he did what he did!” 

Ben felt immense disappointment and anger at her. Didn’t she fully understand why armitage dumped her and went for her friend!

rey went to the door and shut it immediately behind her pulling her jacket over herself it was cold out. “Rey I...I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“So how long were you fucking bazine behind my back!” 

“Rey she gave me everything what I...needed from you!” Rey looked at him how the hell had she ever actually found this weasel attractive. “I get it so because I wouldn’t give you everything you decided to screw me over got it! Gee thanks hux!” She said in disgust.

“Rey we....we were together five years and all we ever did was kiss and makeout! I needed more our love was like teenagers!” Rey laughed. “So the kisses we shared and my devotion didn’t mean jack shit,  because I wasn’t ready to sleep with you!” 

“Yes rey! You are a grown women your twenty three for god sakes yet you wouldn’t give me what I needed!” She slapped him hard “god your a self centered bastard get off my property and never show your face here again armitage!” He huffed “fine rey fine.” With that he walked away.

Rey walked back into Ben waiting “What” She said. Ben was angry and he was close to going after hux and beating him a new one my god what an asshole. But first he took rey by her shoulders “your pathetic Rey!”

”You ran out making yourself available for him to hurt again!” He said looking at her with a hard look. She shoved his hands away and beat on his chest crying and yelling. “I just wanted to no why!” He pulled her in his arms while she cried against his chest. Putting his mouth on her hair. “I know”  he said softly. Holding her close while she sobbed against his chest.

Later they sat on the couch. With a couple of beers. “Rey how could you not understand what hux wanted!” Ben said taking a drink. Rey took a drink herself. “He didn’t see you as a woman rey.” Rey just pouted Then she perked up “you know what it’s like to please a man.” Ben looked at her “well I...”

Please Ben help make me into a woman worthy of a mans love!” Reys head fell on his lap. God was this woman so innocent that she actually didn’t understand what she was asking of him. He looked down her head was in his lap. He instantly stroked her hair the wisps from her messy bun.

Bens touch was gentle and warm and she liked it.

“Please she pleaded make me a women Benny” she said softly her English accent soft and sexy ugh he was tempted to take advantage to raise her up pull her in his lap and show her just how much a woman he thinks she is.

Ben looked up at the cealing rey moving her head from his lap. Hugging him “Please Benny” she begged. God what had he got himself into. He inhaled her she smelled like sweat wood and flowers again. She smelled good. How the hell was he going to get through this without doing something stupid like touching her. 

NOTES

WOO THINGS ARE HEATING UP ESPECIALLY WITH THE PSUEDO GAY ROOMMATE HES CATCHING FEELINGS

KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED 

.

 

.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**After two weeks of staying at hope**

Ben and rey grew used to each other rey viewed his turning her into a woman that men would want as a make over for revenge against hux. He had told her to make hux regret cheating on her and dumping her. When he came home his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at what he saw rose and rey were doing yoga. Rey in yoga pants and a sports bra showing her midriff damn she looked hot “oh hey ben.” Rey smiled. “Want to join us.” Ben swallowed and looked away from the prettiest woman he ever laid eyes on. Oh he’d like to join her. Alright more like drag to to his room and see if she tasted as good as she looked.

”Umm no you girls just Umm do your thing.” He quickly went to his room. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands shit it was getting harder and harder not to confess to her that she was mistaken that she misunderstood he wasn’t gay. He wanted her god he wanted her the minute he saw her. In that outfit he nearly lost it. He had to calm down. He took deep breaths and counted to ten. 

“Benny” Rey called. “Poe is here.” Ben walked out and Poe hugged him immediately “hi babe.” Ben pushed him away. Rose piped up “why don’t we go out tonight.” Sure poe sauntered up to rose smiling. “No I have work to do.” Rey come up she smiled ugh she had dimples god that was sexy he thought. Rey put her hand on his “oh come on Benny take some time off.” Bens eyes softened on her. He huffed “Okay.” She turned towards Poe “besides you haven’t spent time with poe lately.” That had him annoyed.  “Of course poe said. “Baby give me some attention.” He puckered his lips but Ben pushed him off. 

“Okay fine.” He said. But he wasn’t doing this for poe but rey! He decided not to copy this houses design rey gave him something the shape of an apple she made he was going to do his design on that. Now the only reason he was sticking around was her rey! Both Rey and rose yelped rey throwing her arms around ben he immediately put his arms around her holding her close. Later rey left to get ready. Poe gave him a knowing look. “What!” Ben growled. 

“Your getting entirely to comfortable with her Ben.” Ben finally confessed quietly. “I don’t know how much longer I can act on this facade poe!” Poe took a breath “I know.” 

I...I want her Poe.” Poe just smiled “I guessed as much but your caught between keepin  up the lie or telling the truth and risking her hating you.” 

“Thats the last thing I want.” Poe. He perked up “I tell you what me and rose will find somewhere else to go and leave you to tell her.” 

They went out later that night and rose and poe did just that. Ben started to feel uncomfortable when rey left for the restroom. A woman looking to be at least in her forties was eyeing him. A waiter brought over a drink. “What is this?” Ben asked. “From the lady.” The waiter said he looked over and the woman winked. He didn’t touch the drink. And looked away. A guy pretty big but not as tall as he was pushed his shoulder “Hey you after my woman punk!” He looked at the guy “no im not interested in your....woman!” 

The guy looked drunk and rey was coming out while ben stood up letting the guy shove him. Rey interfered “hey what are you doing to my friend!” The guy looked at her drunk “Don’t be fooled by this....this gigalo he was making eyes at my woman!” Rey pushed the guy away “Benny would never make eyes at your woman!” The guy grabbed her “oh yeah don’t believe him girly!” Rey shoved the guy off again. “No! He wouldn’t look at your woman are any bloody woman because he’s gay!” 

Bens eyes widened his face turned hot and his ears turned red.  Damn it rey was already three sheets to the wind! The guy grabbed at her again saying how she’s been deceived but he saw red when the asshole shook her. He punched him in the face and took reys hand getting out of there. Rey kept stumbling until he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck she started crying and bampling. “I’m sorry I outed youuuuuu Benny!” He huffed frustrated. When they got home it was in walking distance that bar. He placed her on the couch before that she twisted her god damn ankle. 

He gritted his teeth. Rey puckered her lips. Started crying again “I’m sorrryyyy!” 

“I...I’m sooooo stuuupid!” He sat beside her. Putting his hand on her shoulder “it’s fine rey.” She looked at him with wide hazel eyes “r....really!” He shook his head yeah. Rey smiled wide and nearly tumbled him on the couch in a hug. “Your the best gay roomie ever.” Ugh he thought annoyed there is that but he hugged back enjoying rey in his arms. 

Later that night he found himself going through torture hearing her moans when he rubbed her soar ankle. Shit she sounded like a porn Star. It was getting hot and he was getting more and more uncomfortable  and he felt his dick twitch in his pants “ohhhh Ben that....that feels good yes right there yes!” God was testing him he was sure. He finally just put her ankle away from him and got as far away as possible. “That’s enough!” 

“Im uhh going to my room get some rest and keep your ankle elevated!” She pouted “So bossy Benny!” He has to look away from that pout it was to damned adorable and appealing. When he lay in bed he thought why the hell did armitage dump this woman again she was....she was everything!

The next day he was at work when he met mr fairfax. Who told him he was at that bar he saw the whole thing. “Oh my god I’m sorry mr fairfax.” He just shook his head smiling “no it’s fine I’m gay too.” Bens eyes widened in surprise. “I was fifteen when I had my first boyfriend of course I had to hide it  from my father.” Ben shook his head in a way he understood he’s having to hide the fact that he’s not gay just to stay near the woman he’s finding quickly that he’s coming to adore. 

Poe laughed when he heard about his reveal. Then armitage of all people found out! “Is it true ben are you really gay somehow I don’t peg you that way.” He smugly said as he walked away. Frustrated Ben put his fist in a concrete wall. Several times making Poe come up and calm him. Not only does the girl he wants think he’s gay but now fairfax does as well! It’s a good thing he has told no one where he lives. 

 

NOTES

BENS CAUGHT FEELINGS FOR REY BUT WHAT TO DO SINCE A POTENTIAL CONTRACT THINKS THE SAME 

SEND KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK GUYS

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rey had made him a cute little bitty desk and chair as a gift saying sorry for accidentally revealing your preference. On a post it.  He smiled at it setting on his office desk. By the time he got home. He decided to take a quick shower. Rey was with her friend rose. He turned the shower off when he heard her start to come in the bathroom. He quickly pulled towel around him but not before she saw.....shit he thought.

Her mouth fell open then she blinked “I didn’t really see anything Benny I...don’t have my contacts okay okay!” Then she quickly got out of there. Ben blinked then gritted his teeth then he overheard them to top it all off. “Oh my rey you....you actually walked in on him!” Rose said it loudly. “Shhh rey said it was an accident.” Then rose said “so how was his body.”

”Rose!” She  said shocked. “Well How was it!” Rose said in curiosity and excitement. “Rey giggled “it wasn’t bad he has a great body.” Ben looked down at himself then he blushed he liked that rey thought his body was great his body certainly liked it. “Did you see Umm that.” 

“What! no no! He covered himself before I could see that!” Rose chuckled “alright rey.” Ben rolled his eyes and went to his room. 

Later he meant with fairfax for dinner his secretary bazine was with him. It went pleasant he found he liked Robert. Genuinely liked him. “I see you caught mr fairfaxs eye.” Bazine said. “Yes” Ben said putting his blazer on. Disinterested in bazine  “He’s nice and I would love to do business with him.” 

“I heard about your situation” he looked at Baz she walked close. He stepped away as far as possible from the vain bitch. Suddenly he heard her. “What Bazine going after men like Ben now! Think you can turn him!” Rey walked up looking very nice and in charge it was an outfit he picked out for her. As his first lesson in making her a woman was dress more feminine the only time she wore dresses and well not tomboyish clothes was to weddings and special occasions. 

Bazine crosses her arms. “I was just being friendly.” Rey narrowed her eyes “aren’t you married Bazine!” Her chin went up “it was annulled you can have the loser!” Rey smiled tightly it not reaching her eyes. “No thanks I don’t want him not anymore!” With that she walked over put her arm in his. “Ben how about dinner to celebrate.” Ben grinned big. She smiled back “I got the job.” She whispered. He kisses the top of her head lightly “let’s go shall we.”  They both ignored bazine.

They walked away but not before bazine spotted the look of pride and desire in Bens eyes when he looked at rey.

Was rey that innocent not to fucking notice how ben looks at her. Baz smiled nastily her plan in place besides Ben solo was the son of a former senator Liea Organa he was much better fish then that loser Armitage Hux! If she could seduce armitage! Ben would be no problem. 

They ate happily drinking a glass of champagne. Unknown to them they were being followed by someone Baz hired. 

They walked in together it was peaceful almost demestic rey hugged ben close and signed. ”Benny your such a decent guy, sometimes I wish you weren’t gay.” With that she softly kissed his cheek. Then she sat down to watch Netflix. “Rey I...” he wanted so bad to tell her he actually wasn’t gay. But then she looked at him smiling her pretty hazel eyes wide. “Yes Benny!” He took a breath “I’m just going to change into something comfortable and come watch a movie with you.”  She smiled “okay but I pick Benny.” 

He was in his room in the dark it had been a month since he moved in hope! He had only known her a month but he liked her enjoyed being with her, wanted her more then anything but the only reason she was even lettin him stay was because of her assumption and he was much worse for letting her think this. Because at first he wanted to copy the building plans to hope hell hux did that all the time the weasel!

But now it wasn’t about that. In fact within the next week he was staying there he decided against it and come up with other ideas. But rey was the reason he was sticking around she was like a light in his darkness. He didn’t want to lose her. It was only a month but he fell and fell hard. He was in love with her.

He come out in a pair of grey sleep pants and white t shirt. Sat beside her she had already made popcorn. Wearing sleep shorts and a tank. “So what did you pick rey.” She grinned “labyrinth it’s my favorite Bowie in tights.” She said dreamily. “You should like him too Benny his Umm tights are quite revealing!” She said coyly. Ben laughed “David Bowie is not my type.”  She put an arm around him “oh yeah what  is your type then.”  You he silently said looking at her a light in his dark eyes. Rey felt hot under that gaze and tingly ohhh how she wished he wasn’t gay. If he wasn’t she would be tempted to see what Netflix and chill was like. She looked away swallowing and focused on pressing play. 

She fell asleep on him her arm around his waste. He looked down smiled as she snuggled closer he laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep. 

The next morning she woke up. She was snuggled against ben his arms around her. She smiled “morning ben.” He awoke and smiled back “morning” He said. She sat up “coffee want some.” He took a breath “yes please.” She walked to the kitchen in sleep shorts and a tank. Damn she looked beautiful without any kind of effort. They both sat down to a companionable meal of pancakes and coffee. 

He knew he would have to tell her he wasn’t gay. Everything has changed for him. He wanted no needed to let her know. 

 

NOTES 

THIS IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE GUYS BEN LOVES HER YAAAAS

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK THANKS GUYS


	6. Chapter 6

He could not believe he was doing this but rey begged him looking irritatingly fucking cute rose asked him to model so she could take pictures for reys furniture on her sight earlier poe willingly did it now it was family time. “Okay guys you are married and have a son look happy.” They sat together with rose’s nephew between them. Her husband was a white police officer and rose was Asian. So her son could not be used. They sat while rose took pictures. “Look more alive ben.” Your happily married you have been for ten years. 

Rey smiled with Sam between her and Ben. Ben looked at rey and smiled “there we go that’s good.” She took a few shots. Then Sam was brought away and rose arranged rey on Bens lap. He tensed up as he felt rey upclose. “Okay good now smile.” He smiled but it was nervous “Rose signed ben remember your married in a very loving marriage!” Then rose brightened “i got it picture poe in place of  rey!” He almost scowled he wasn’t about to do that ugh! But then he looked at rey and her beauty god she was perfect beautiful on the inside and outside and his look softened. “That’s it.” Rose said enthusiastically. 

She took a few shots “now rey get closer and kiss him on the cheek.” Rey kissed him her lovely soft mouth against his cheek he was tempted to turn his head and claim those lips. Heaven help him she would taste sweet he somehow knows it. “Okay now one more time”  rey smiles sweetly and kisses his cheek again. Then Ben almost closes his eyes at the feel of rey on his lap and her soft lips against his cheek. This was sweet torture.  “Umm rose I think we are finished.” Rey says breathlessly as she gets off his lap. 

They both clear there throats at the tension between them. Poe just smirks and winks at him. Ben gives him a go to hell look. “I have my shots anyway.” The furniture will sell. Thank you so much for your help. Rose paid them in a homemade meal. Rey ate enthusiastically she held out a sweet roll rose made ben took a bite from her fingers. He chewed it was delicious. Rey wiped crumbs from his mouth. He froze as she was touching his lips. There was that tension again rey looked quickly away pulling her fingers back. 

“Well I have a early rise tomorrow i think I’ll go to bed. Goodnight Benny.” Rey got behind her bedroom door she put her hand on her heart god his gaze was hot enough to melt steel was he even gay she thought she shook herself of course he is, she kept that in her head constantly to keep from walking out there and throwing herself at him. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself. 

Ben closed his eyes breathing slowly in and out counting to ten. When she sat in his lap he wanted badly to draw her closer. Feel that soft ass against him. Then when she wiped crumbs from his mouth he wanted to draw her fingers into his mouth and suck on them then watch her moan softly then kiss her. Pulling that gorgeous little body close and feel her softness drown in it. He felt his dick twitch in his pants at the thought of having her. 

They both barely got sleep both having lustful thoughts of the other. It was over two months since he moved there. He found himself not ever wanting to leave. 

Bazine would ask him to lunch since he had to work with her. Robert fairfax was present it was mainly business they spoke about. But bazine would try her hand of flirting with him. Which she did nothing for him.

He ran into Brendal hux and armitage he remembered what that family did to his. _Ben was ten when he heard his mother sobbing after his dad killed himself. And walked past as brendal and his son armitage moved right in with Brendals third are fourth wife he lost count after so many! They were once friends his dad and armitages dad. Until brendal stole everything from his father. He swore he would beat them in business and life._

At least he was in Robert fairfaxs good graces. But he suspected it was because Robert liked him he was going to have to let him down and see if they can continue to do business. Robert smiled as he saw ben. He leaned close “surely you know how I feel. Ben.” Ben looked down “sir I suspected as much but I...cannot return your feelings I have feelings for someone else.” Robert just smiled sadly “well we can just keep a professional relationship then.” Ben smiled shaking Roberts hand “thanks sir.” 

“I knew you were a man your not gay are you.” Bazine said smiling seductively. Later at a bar where he was having a drink. He drank his whiskey looked at bazine. “What makes you think I’m not gay!” She smiled leaning towards him “oh come on I can tell Ben.” She said her voice husky sexy while she took a drank. He just looked at her she did nothing for him bazine was trying to much on her beauty where Rey doesn’t try she is beautiful. Naturally beautiful. 

“Tell me ben why are you lying and fooling rey!” Bazine asked. Ben took a drink “I never actually told her I was gay it was a misconception on her part she assumed it.” Bazine laughed “my god that naive virginal innocent fool!” Finally Ben had it “look bazine I am not interested in whatever seduction you have planned for me your not my type and your not what I want!” Bazines eyes widened her mouth dropped. Ben finished his drink giving her a dark menacing look. And  and left. Bazine looked pissed. Well now she was going to have to tell armitage exactly where ben is staying at. She smiled this was going to be interesting she dialed armies number. “Hello armitage come and meet me I got some news for you about rey.” Armitage sounded desperate and pathetic he had been finding a way back into reys life. 

Specially since brendal found out who’s daughter rey was. Separate them get ben she thought. 

Ben returned home rey smiled from the couch greeting him. “Hey” she said while watching good girls on Netflix. He smiled “hi” he said in return. He went into his room got changed and sat beside rey. It had become routine. For them. She had candy bars and popcorn. He settled back. She bent to kiss his cheek. “You’ve been drinking.” She pouted. He grinned “I had a drink after work.” She looked at him and pouted again “why didn’t you invite me.” Then she set up more looking at him “oh I got it you had a drink with poe.” He scowled “no I  had a drink alone.” Well it was partly the truth if bazine had not come on to him. God he thought rose had been right about that woman throwing herself at anything with a penis. “Also your a loud and horrible drunk!” He laughed as rey play hit him. 

Then she settled with her head in his lap. While watching good girls. He watched it with her stroking her hair. Rey fell asleep. Ben smiled tenderly stroking her face. God she was lovely without trying so hard. His leg started to fall asleep he slowly removed her head. And picked her up carrying her to her bedroom. She murmured something her arms around his neck. He laid her down moving her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead his lips lingering his eyes closed. Then went to his own room. 

That morning rey heard loud knocking on her door the doorbell ringing. She answered it and hux stomped in. “What the hell are you doing here hux!” She said shocked. Ben coming out of the other room. “So it’s true he’s living with you!” Ben stood in front of rey. Lord ben was big built and way taller then hux. “I am living here I pay rent here!” 

“Thats right.” Rey retorted “not that it’s any business of yours armitage!”

”now get the hell out of my house before I call the police.” Armitage looked hurt “but rey....

”get out now!” She yelled. Armitage looked at Ben with hatred “this is not over solo!” Ben stood menacingly close to armitage “you heard her get out!” He hissed. Wanting to beat armitage to a bloody pulp. But he didn’t because of rey!

Armitage stomped out saying this isn’t over not by a long shot. 

Ben closed his eyes reigning in his temper. “Benny. B...benny rey said. Then he grasped her in his arms holding her tight burying his face in her stomach. Rey gently stroked his hair. 

Later ben asked her to go to a party with him it was for construction. He took her shopping for a proper dress. He had seen her walk out in a short red dress. That was off the shoulders. Showing very well toned legs. 

He had to look at the magazine because he nearly swallowed his damned tongue she looked extremely sexy. He needs to tell her he is not gay god he needs to tell her so he could touch her like he wants. 

He pretended nonchalance and said “you look pretty.” They bought the matching shoes. And left with the sales ladies smiling knowingly at him. One whispering your wife is lovely. He didn’t bother to correct her. 

They arrived at the party armitage looked at her in complete shock.

Ben grinned rey on his arm they were already mingling rey so far smoothly greeting people her sexy posh accent helped a lot ben thought proudly. Bazines  mouth fell open when she saw her. Then it tightened when she saw that ben was her date. Ben left rey to talk to Robert fairfax.

She felt armitage grab her hand taking her out. “Rey what are you doing on that mans arm!” Rey put her chin up “he asked me to be his date and I said yes armitage and I don’t have to answer to you, we are over remember are did you forget fucking bazine!” Rey said coldly. “And as I found out others before her while we were dating you bastard!” 

“Rey you know I’ve changed I have not even looked at another woman since I did what I did to you! Being solos date is a cheap move to make me jealous.” Rey bristled “I am not trying to make you jealous you spineless little weasel.” Hux started to grab rey by the shoulders when Ben knocked his hands away. “Don’t touch her hux.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Ben could not help but overhear and it made him grin when rey called him a spineless little weasel with a look of disgust her cheeks flushed her hazel eyes bright she nearly made him breathless she looked so incredibly beautiful.

He turned and smiled softly at rey. They stood alone when hux went off in a huff pissed. She laughed “that felt good I actually can’t believe what I ever saw in him he’s such an arse!” Ben chuckled “come on let’s go in.” She proudly took his arm and went in. 

The rest of the evening went without a hitch with some of the older business men complimenting him on his English beauty. Rey not hearing of course because she was laughing she looked at him and winked as she continued to mingle. Ben smiled softly oh yes an English beauty. He also took a satisfying breath in watching bazine green with jealousy because rey got all the attention. 

He wanted to tell her when they got home. “Thank you She told him. For standing up to hux!” She said softly. “Rey I have something to tell you I.....should have told you this about three months ago. “I....” Then poe interrupted he Umm originally wanted to take me as a date.” Poe Ben warned. Rey grinned sadly at both “I know poe but you were there.” 

Yes he smiled. “Well she smiled wide I’m going to bed goodnight guys.” She walked in her room. She slid down her door ben treated her like no one has ever treated her not even armitage like she was... everything to him. God she had falling for a man she can never have she wanted to cry. Not to mention she wanted him every time he was near her. That place Between her legs ached and she felt wet sometimes when he spoke in that deep fucking voice that made her picture him saying fifthy things to her while he fucks into her deep! He was gay she had to get a grip but she couldn’t help but forget that he’s gay. When he is near her and smelling so good like earthy and woodsy. 

Armitage had ben solo looked into ever since he found out that he was supposedly gay. Mainly because that’s the only reason why he’s even staying with rey. The detective called and said “well your instinct was correct Mr. Hux. Ben solo is definitely straight.” He started to go towards reys house. But bazine stopped him. “You can’t just charge in that house Armie Rey threatened to call the police the last time remember!” She hissed. God this fool she thought how had she ever let him touch her! Ugh! No wonder rey wouldn’t sleep with him. Plus it ruined a good friendship. 

Both rey and Ben went to work together they worked at the same place but rey worked in a different department Ben found it was pleasant watching rey flint around the kitchen her hair a mess making breakfast. He pictured holding her while she stirred the pancake batter. Kissing her lovely neck. He barely concealed his want when she looked at him smiling. They had a nice breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Then headed out. 

The day went well until armitage crowded him “I know your not gay ben and I’m going to tell everyone.” Ben looked at him “I don’t know what you are talking about hux but leave me alone!” Hux put his hand on his thin mouth “fine okay but you leave hope and rey and I will not tell everyone especially rey your not gay and your a liar!” 

“I will not leave hope hux for you to get your grubby paws on it!” Ben said his teeth clenched wanting to hit something particularly hux. 

Suddenly rey and Robert came “oh my god!”  Hux exclaimed loudly “you mean you really are gay!’

 So not a real man!” Hux laughed until rey got in front of Ben and slapped him hard across the face. “How dare you say he’s not a man he’s more man then you will ever be!” 

“Rey please tell her ben your not gay tell her! he yelled. Ben looked at both Rey then Robert then he closed his eyes I....I am gay! He couldn’t hurt Robert he looked to devastated if it were not true. Plus his argument with poe after almost telling rey he wasn’t gay.

He went to the nearest bar and got drunk. He came home slurring calling out rey. “Hello my beautiful roomie.” He smiled and hiccuped. “Ben your drunk come on.” He fell against her. “Mmmm so soft and beautiful rey,” he nuzzled her neck. God that felt good rey nearly moaned. “B...Ben your drunk lets get you to bed.” Then she felt his lips on her neck so nice full lips against her neck he kissed her neck. “Mmmm so beautiful.” Rey moaned nearly letting him kiss her neck more. 

Ben confessed to her about his dad and what brendal and his son did to his mom and him. It was horrible. So lonely he sobbed. Rey stroked his hair lifting his face up assuring him he has a friend in her and that she cares. “Your never going to be alone again Benny.” She said softly stroking his face. Then suddenly his lips are on hers. He’s kissing her, she’s kissing back moaning her body pressing against him.

Then he passes out mumbling beautiful lovely  rey. She just lets him sleep it off on the couch and runs to her room. He’s gay , he’s drunk he didn’t know what he was doing she kept telling herself that although that kiss. She pressed her fingers across her lips. Feeling hot all over and aroused. Ugh he’s gay  he is not into woman. Wait could he be bi! She shook herself that’s ridiculous she thought. 

She awoke the next day. And it looked like he didn’t remember last night. She just told him he was drunk so she let him sleep it off on the couch. It was only partly the truth. 

Rey turned away as she did laundry. Ben looked at her he only pretended to not remember he remembered everything including the kiss. Armitage Hux put him in a hard. Place. The bastard. He had decided to come clean with Robert fairfax first that way Hux would not have any leverage. 

Rey grew more damned distant the past week and preoppupied herself with her stupid revenge plan by letting armitage take her to a play. The same one bazine wouldn’t leave him be about. Again trying to seduce him. Those two couldn’t be more pitiful are obvious! What part of he is not interested did that bitch not get!

He made amends with rey. So she decided to surprise him at the park. She dressed as a guy. It nearly made him fall over laughing if he was really gay she would be the perfect friend and supporter. They spent the day laughing and taking pictures together. Rey laid her head on his shoulder “sometimes I really do wish I was a guy or you were not gay ben.” She whispered he laid his head on hers. Soon she will know the truth. This felt like a burden on him now. And he wants rey and loves her completely.

 

NOTES 

I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THIS ALL THE ANGST FOR BEN

KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK GUYS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

He got up in the morning went in looking on rey. She was still asleep he bent and kissed her softly on her cheek. He left a note saying he left for work early. So far fairfax loved his new ideas for the complex and the men would begin building. Ben almost always helping. He knocked on fairfaxs office. “Mr fairfax I need to talk to you.” He smiled call me Robert ben and come on in.” 

“Okay Robert I need to be honest with you.” He looked at the other man. “I....I’m not gay Robert it...it was a misunderstanding by miss Nima.” Robert took it unexpectedly calmly. “Ben I know I knew when I saw the way you looked at miss Nima at the party.” Ben looked up surprised. “I didn’t say anything because of hux it felt like he was shaming someone for being gay.” He smiled. “When you admitted it so that it wouldn’t hurt me I was proud.” Ben smiled “I’m really sorry for lying to you Robert.” 

“Don’t worry about it but I really thank you should tell your girl ben before she finds out the hard way.” Ben went over shook Roberts hand “I’ll tell her.” 

In reys revenge plan to lead armitage on and dump him he was to say game over. That’s exactly what he will do armitage and rey was going to the same play tonight. As bazine was dragging him too. Rey just thinks bazine is just taking her gay friend away but he knows bazine wants him. Tonight he would tell rey the truth and be done with it.

Ben stayed busy most of the day. Later meeting his mother for lunch. Of course Jessika was their kissing up. Still determined that she would marry him. “What’s this I hear about you being gay ben.” He rolled his eyes took a bite of his salad and told her “I assure you mother it’s a misunderstanding I’m not gay” his mother Liea let out a relieved sign. “Not that I find anything wrong with being that way but I do want a daughter in law and grandchildren.” 

Jessika brightened up “So your really not gay Benny!” He looked at Jess and signed “no I’m not gay. But that doesn’t mean I want you Jess.” Jess started he put his hand up “there is someone Jess that does care in that way.” Ben smiles and gives her jacks phone number. “Give him a chance Jessika.” With that he walks away after giving his mom a hug.

Liea looked at him knowingly “so who is she son.” Ben pretends not to know what she’s talking about “don’t give me that Benjamin! Now who is the girl that brought about this change in you that makes you happy!” Ben just smiles and says hopefully if she forgives me mom you will meet her.” With that he walks away going back to work. Liea just smiles shaking her head just like his father her son has the heart of his father Han Solo. 

He purposely runs into armitage and rey with bazine. Rey’s hazel eyes flash as she takes in Baz clinging to his arm. Then she quickly looks away going in quickly. Rey felt like she wanted to punch bazine for touching her Ben!

While the play was going she ignores armitages flirtation then peeks over and Baz is running her hand on his leg he wants badly to jerk away from her touching him. He almost jumps as Baz runs her hand towards his thigh. Rey spots it gets up and leaves in the middle of the performance. Armitage goes after her.

”rey what’s wrong?” She looked at him in tears she couldn’t do this she was pathetic in love with a man that could never be hers. “I wanted revenge hux! a....Armie I intended to embarrass you and throw you away like you did me! But I can’t I.....I can’t she sobbed.

”Rey darling it’s fine I deserved whatever you dealt me!” Baz followed ben out as well. They come upon armitage begging to work things out. Rey shook her head sobbing “you don’t understand armitage I...don’t love you anymore I love....” her eyes widened as Ben walked over with purpose drew her in his arms and his lips found hers. With Baz looking on pissed and armitage with his mouth open. 

 Everything and everyone  tuned out when he focused on only her. He drew her close kissing her passionately with all the pent up desire he has been feeling since meeting her. She was responding too with equal fever. He broke away breathless “Rey I’m not gay.” He said breathing fast his voice husky. 

“What! Y....your not!” She looked back on all the times he was annoyed at her mentioning gay plus the way he has looked at her with barely pent up frustration and desire which she refused to acknowledge. She wrenched away from him. “You! What is this some kind of a game!” She screamed “no rey please just let me....” She put her hands over her ears and ran. Ben yelled rey!  He grabbed her out of the way of a moving vehicle! She fought him crying “you made a fool out of me!” 

“Rey I never told you I was gay! You assumed it!” She slapped him hard “but you let me think it all these months you even stayed at my fucking house Ben!” She took a taxi home. Ben followed. As soon as she got out paid the driver.

She ran inside and slammed the door he followed. “Rey listen your right I shouldn’t have let you think I was gay! But you said I wouldn’t be able to stay if I wasn’t gay!” She stalked up to him, he was breathing heavy looking almost feral with his anger and desire. She drew his head down and her lips slammed on his kissing him  ferociously he groaned picked her up her legs surrounding him they kept kissing roughly bruisingly. He went down on the couch with her. He moved on top of her she meant his thrust she felt him hard against her his kisses grew soft. All over her face and neck. “Rey oh rey understand I’ve wanted you I have wanted you so long. He told her between kisses. They finally broke apart. 

She looked into his eyes “you really mean it don’t you!”  He swallowed “yes” he said his voice huskier. She pushed him off of her crossed her arms “ I’m still pissed Benny.” He smiled a little at her calling him Benny. She had not called him that in the past few days he missed it. Plus only she could get away with calling him Benny. He took her hands “Rey I’m here because I wanted to be near you I let you think I was gay because living with you has been the best time of my life.” 

She kissed him again soft this time. And then got up “I’m going to bed Benny. And I’m still mad at your deception but it’s not because your not gay it’s because you lied to your bestie and roomie!” She looked back at him “in fact she purred I’m rather relieved you turned out not gay Benny because your sexy.” With that she winked and sauntered to her room. Ben grinned wide she would forgive him. And who knew rey nima was such a tease. Much later when things died down he would make her pay for that little tease ten fold. In a very good way for both of them. 

 

NOTES HEHEHE THE TRUTH IS OUT SEXY FUN TIMES ANYONE ???? 

COMMENT SEND A KUDOS ALSO COMMENT YES ARE NO TO THE SEXY FUN TIMES GUYS 😈

 


	8. Chapter 8

For only two days rey wouldn’t talk to him are set with him to watch movies. He finally found her making breakfast in the kitchen she was dancing to a pop song while making batter for waffles he watched smirking as she danced around to the music her hair up in a messy bun with loose strands and she was only wearing just a spaghetti strap tank top and short sleep shorts. She looked absolutely adorable ben snuck up behind her pulling her in his arms she continued to dance she grinned and he danced along with her as well “ahhh who’s this!” she said cheekily. 

He turned her around moving his body closer. “Hmm I don’t know.” He said smiling openly being able to flirt with her for once. “Oh my a stranger.” She said. She was about to say something else when he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and their tongue met he pushed her up against the bar and kept kissing her. She kissed back “oh my whoever you are I love the way you kiss me.” He pulled back “oh I’m sorry ben solo at your service sweetheart by the way I’m not gay.” She kissed him. Grinning “well then ben solo who is not gay. Kiss me again and help me finish cooking us some breakfast “so bossy I think i like it.” He says grinning naughtily. 

He kisses her again deeply. Then she turns back to the waffle mix. Stirring they both start dancing to the music and they have waffles and sausage for breakfast. They eat just like nothing has changed. With the acception that rey is giving him looks like she wants to jump his bones. 

Which of course she does. They leave each going to work. Poe runs up “you kissed her! Then told her the truth!” He looked at poe “Yes I did.” Well rose got super pissed so I had to confess my involvement that woman about took my head off!” Poe hid behind ben when he spotted rose. She  come up walking fast. “Your not gay!” 

“No I’m not gay Rose I’m sorry.” Rose just looked at him “no worries but you hurt her and make a fool out my girl again and I’ll tear your ballsack off!” Ben just smiled while Poe flinched “I won’t hurt her rose I promise.” He liked the cute Asian young housewife. She was a loyal and good friend to rey. 

Later he was confronted by armitage. “She throw your miserable ass out yet solo!” He sneered. Ben just grinned “actually she didn’t hux.” He sputtered But “you’ve been lying to her the whole time you’ve been there!” Ben took a breath and advanced on armitage “I did lie to her I admit that armitage but unlike you I wasn’t dating her and I didn’t cheat on her with no telling how many women the whole fucking time, nor did I fuck her friend because she wouldn’t put out!” Armitage shrank under Bens anger with that he walked away towards his office. Not looking back at the ginger weasel.

Rey was working on children’s desk for the preschool within the new building being built. She turned to look at armitage as he watched her work smiling gently. “I actually always loved watching you work rey.” She turned towards him “yes you did armitage we did have a few good times while we were together.” She smiled at him gently.

At that moment armitage realized what an arse he was. He had this woman this sweet wonderful woman and he actually threw her away like trash because she wouldn’t have sex with him. “Ohhh rey he took her by the shoulders please forgive me and give me another chance please!” Then he tried to gently kiss her she turned her head. “Armitage Stop!” He kept going trying to kiss her crying “stop it armitage now!” He was pulled roughly off of her and Ben decked him. 

Armitage stood up “you won’t have her Ben!” He screamed. “Your a liar you did no better to her then what I did” that time hux was hit again but this time it was reys fist. “I know about the years of you cheating hux it wasn’t just bazine! And what you did to her!” Rey told him calmly softly advancing on him. “Rey please I love you!” Armitage said. She nealed down “you were right hux I didn’t give you what you wanted which was sex!” Then she stood up towering over him. “Sorry I believe I would give myself to a man when I am ready. And it will never be you!” 

She stood there looked straight at bazine “h....how many women besides me were there rey!” She said very softly. “Well the detective I hired told me at least ten the whole five years I wasted my life on him! You were the tenth.” Rey said softly. Bazine started crying in earnest a first for her. “Oh my god I’m so sorry rey I even let him touch me.” Rey walked over to bazine put a hand on her shoulder. “Baz we had good times we were good friends weren’t we.” She shook her head yes sniffling rey handed her a tissue and walked away ben behind her.  He immediately hugged her and kissed her out in the open. 

She pulled away “Ben not here!” He pulled her closer hugging her as if she were his lifeline. He smirked into her hair “so bossy miss Nima.” Robert fairfax cleared his throat. Ben let rey go pulling her to his side his arm around her waste.

Armitage Hux was fired and his works giving to Bens guys that included a happy jack who is finally dating Jessika and Poe who is dating a girl named Kathleen a friend of both Rey’s and rose. 

Bazine and rey became somewhat friends again as long as she keeps her paws off of Ben and once it became clear who ben wanted the only girl he wanted bazine backed off and started going on blind dates.

That’s how she met an older guy that was a billionaire  he was fifty years of age attractive enough with only an ex wife. But she had nothing to do with him. The guy having billions  made bazine happy she married the guy after knowing him only a week it didn’t surprise rey bazine was always a gold digger. 

Rey and Ben took a vacation Robert gave them time off. Ben grinning happily as he watched rey in a bikini in the sun. On a beach in the Bahamas. She looked absolutely gorgeous she smiled brightly as Ben ran up pulling her in his arms and kissing her. 

Much later they both were only in robes in their hotel room. Ben dragged rey on top of him kissing her endlessly he kissed her as if he couldn’t get enough of her she kissed him back the same way. He opened her robe looking at her his eyes dilated with desire. “I want your mouth on my breast Benny” she commanded “so very bossy rey nima.” He said as he took a nipple In his mouth. She moaned softly leaning into him. He reversed their positions undid her robe the rest of the way. Cupped her breast with his hands “your beautiful rey so very beautiful.” She leaned in his hands as his fingers pinched her nipples into hard peaks then his fingers went down her belly where her pussy was he cupped and caressed until rey was keening he felt her wet warmth and one finger went inside her tight channel. 

Rey moaned never feeling that sensation before hux only ever sort of made her suck his cock and which barely made her feel pleasure but Ben was different she felt everything. He fingered her until she climaxed moaning and screaming in ecstasy. He licked his fingers with her essence that only made her wetter. “Ben please I want you Please.” Rey was aching burning inside. Breathing hot and heavy. Ben grinned as he kissed her stomach and his face was between her legs his mouth on her clit as he brought her to pleasure again her screaming bucking into him. Then he drew up kissing her deeply she tasted herself on him. 

He flexed and slowly entered her Baz had said rey was innocent as he entered her he felt her maiden head give and he plunged all the way in with only a little bit of pain rey was to ready for him for it to be terribly painful “Rey sweetheart you Okay?” Ben asked. Rey moved he groaned “god your so tight my love. You feel so good.” She moved again experimentally he Finally moved thrusting deep inside her no pain just pleasure was all she felt. She scratched his back wanting him to go faster. 

He plunged harder and deeper inside her until they both screamed and climaxed his spend inside her. They were both breathing fast and sweaty. She looked at his gorgeous face full of love for her. He pulled out of her and laid his head on her breast while she stroked his hair. They both fell asleep.

The next morning rey awoke very pleasantly to Bens kisses. “Come on sweetheart we have dinner.” It was at dinner that Ben asked her to marry him. Rey said yes in tears hugging him planting kisses all over his face. That night they made love again. This time rey on top riding him. She threw her head back as she moved on his cock until they both climaxed and she clasped on top of him. 

Rey had become rather ravenous they had sex in almost every part of the hotel suite.  one night after He fucked into her hard. “I think I created a monster.” He breathed she laughed. Rey had literally exhausted him. 

Rey had meant his mother before going on vacation. She found she adored Liea. Her father come home he initially didn’t like Ben. Rey did find out that Ben did initially move in to steal the blueprints but a week later decided against it. In fact the building was actually shaped like an apple she gave ben as a gift. Rey was flattered that she was Bens inspiration. Not to mention rey didn’t get to mad at Bens initial reason. Since it didn’t take long for Ben to change his mind plus his company was struggling. 

When they come home they announced the engagement. Liea was delighted her father begrudgingly gave his blessing.  

It also turned out that brendal hux was put in prison for fraud and so was his son. Both Rey and Ben laughed at that. Back at hope their home. 

Rey sat on the porch with her future husband behind her holding her. She leaned back for a kiss. He obliged. His lips on her kissing her passionately. He was happy he never thought that lying about being gay would get him the woman of his dreams.

Rey had accepted him even though he lied to her for three months about his sexuality but the  rey had confessed to him that it was sort of her fault because of her assumption and first impressions of him.

“Yes you should have corrected my huge misconception Ben, but in a way I wanted to think of you that way it was easier for me.” She looked down guiltily. “I could keep you close yet keep you at a distance at the same time. Mainly keeping my heart from being broken again.” She said pulling his arms closer around her.

He signed into her hair. “Armitage when...when he told me that I wasn’t a...” Ben interrupted “Rey he said kissing her hair and nuzzling her neck. “You were a woman to me the minute I saw you, I wanted you the minute I saw you” He kissed her neck, she moaned giving him more access. “Armitage was a fool!” Not to really see you.”

Then he kissed her lips their tongues meeting in loveplay. She strattled him they both smiled Ben hugging his girl close. “I love you rey.” He said softly. She kissed him again “I know.” She whispered. 

The end

NOTES

 

WELL THATS ALL FOLKS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS I ENJOYED WRITING IT SORRY THAT IT WASNT LONGER STILL READ IF YOU WANT SEND A KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK THANKS e 

 


End file.
